clicking_badfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheating
These are the instructions to bring up the console in different browsers. The console is where you enter the code into for the cheats to take effect. Chrome Windows: Either press CTRL + SHIFT + J or press F12 to open the Developer Tools and click on the "Console" tab if not already done. Mac: Press ⌘ + ALT + J to open the Developer Tools. Click on the "Console" tab if not already done. You can also right click and select "Inspect element" Then go to the Console bar. Firefox Windows: Press CTRL + SHIFT + K to open the console. Click on the "scratchpad" icon on the right. After entering the desired code, press CTRL + R to execute it. Windows Alternate: Press CTRL + SHIFT + K to open the console. Make sure Console is selected at the top left, and that JS is selected below it. At the bottom of the console, you will see >>, indicating that this is where you enter your code. Enter what you need, and hit 'enter' to run it. The results should be displayed. Note that a return of 'undefined' does not mean that it failed to execute, just that there was nothing to display back to the user. Mac: Press ⌘ + OPTION + K to open the console. Internet Explorer 9+ Windows: Press F12 to open the developer tools. Click the "Console" tab. Opera Windows: Press CTRL + SHIFT + I to open Dragonfly. Click on the "Console" tab. Safari Mac: Press ⌘ + OPTION + C to open the Error Console. (Make sure you check the "Show Develop menu in menu bar" box in the "Advanced" tab of the "Preferences" menu first.) Universal Type "javascript:" on the address bar, then press Enter. Alternatively, you can enter single commands by typing them in the browser's address bar in the form: javascript:command; Replace "command" with the command to execute. To Add Cash To add cash to your pile -'' also generating the "Counterfeiter" achievement'' - execute the command: gm.add_cash(amount); Replace "amount" with a number, like: gm.add_cash(100); Or, in the browser's address bar: javascript:gm.add_cash(100); Note that this, however, will not generate cash toward your earned total. To Add Meth To add meth to your inventory - also generating the "Meth from Nowhere" achievement - execute the command: gm.add_widgets(amount); Replace "amount" with a number, like: gm.add_widgets(100); Or, in the browser's address bar: javascript:gm.add_widgets(100); Note that adding meth by cheating does not affect achievements related to earned or hand-cooked meth. To set how many clickers you own note: if you haven't unlocked the clicker you're trying to get, you have to use pd.clickers.item.unlocked = true. Then it becomes visible. Replace item with the clicker name. : Subterranean Complexes: pdro.clickers.under_complex.amount = ## : Abandoned Trailers: pdro.clickers.trailer.amount = ## : Island States: pdro.clickers.country.amount = ## : Meth Stars: pdro.clickers.station.amount = ## : Heisenbelt: pdro.clickers.belt.amount =## To set how many sellers you own note: if you haven't unlocked the seller you're trying to get, you have to use pd.sellers.item.unlocked = true. Then it becomes visible. Replace item with the seller name. : Big Cartels: pdro.sellers.big_cartel.amount = ## : Cheap Lawyers: pdro.sellers.cheap_lawyer.amount = ## : Dictators: pdro.sellers.dictator.amount = ## : Drug Vans: pdro.sellers.drug_van.amount = ## : Senators: pdro.sellers.senator.amount = ## : Space Mules: pdro.sellers.space_mules.amount = ## : Meth Horizon: pdro.sellers.shuttle.amount = ## : To get all upgrades: To get all upgrades for (var key in pdro.achievements) { var obj = pdro.achievementskey; obj.unlocked= true; } Maximize Script Shows you which manufacturer, distributor, or launderer is the cheapest per batch. Source: http://pastebin.com/JgtUiJJr